


Tumblr writing bits

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Birth, EGG Birth, Food Poisoning, Gang Rape, Inflation, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pain, Parasites, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Torture, Tummy Ache, Vore, belly ache, belly inflation, belly stuffing, birth denial, cumflation, ovi, painful birth, parasite pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: Kinky asks and kinky answers from my tumblr blog. pretty much just a bunch of short belly kink drabblesMay add to this one from time to time
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how this one's gonna be laid out, since it's just asks from tumblr with my answers (and some other stuff of mine that's too short for its own story), but I'll try my best to make it look good

I’ve been thinking about some mpreg lab scenarios. Some boy gets kidnapped and taken to a secret lab to be experimented on, belly stuffed full of eggs or monsters and put in a glass tube or container or something. Imagine the lab gets abandoned for whatever reason, and this poor boy is left behind, in pain, barley able to move, and unable to escape. What would be a worse situation? Being stuck, and suddenly feeling the need to push, and having to deal with birthing whatever’s inside him on his own, or being stuck, and without the scientists to interfere, his belly doesn’t stop growing, and its starting to press against the glass as there’s less and less space the bigger he gets.

Just something to think about: Belts. Having a kidnapped boy strapped onto a table with belts, bound tight around his arms, legs and torso he can’t move an inch. When his tummy starts to grow (with whatever/however you want) the strap over his abdomen starts to feel tighter and tighter the bigger he gets. Soon, it’s digging deep into his flesh, his belly having grown massive in such a short time. His screams and cries getting louder as his tummy swells, the belt already cutting into his skin a little and blood dribbling down the sides of his straining mound. Whatever’s inside him thrashes against the thin layer of skin holding him together, causing his tummy to push harder against the strap while he sobs hysterically, he’s begging for it to be removed, screaming for someone to take the belt away or it’ll slice his bulging tummy in half

Q: Okay but imagine a scenario where a boy wakes up in a room, naked, stuffed to near bursting with eggs. He’s told that ONE of those eggs is a dud, and holds the key to the room’s door inside. The rest hold horrible creatures. The boy has to birth the eggs and figure out which is the special one with the key to escape. If he can’t do it in the very small time limit, he’ll be stuck there birthing eggs forever. Not to mention the eggs are agonizingly huge, and birthing ONE takes so painfully long...

A: In a panic, he pushes and strains as hard as he can to push out the eggs as fast as possible, but no matter how hard he tries, the eggs still come out agonizingly slow and all he’s done is spend almost all his energy with little outcome. He becomes exhausted quickly after only pushing out a few eggs, sobbing in desperation as his tired body struggles to get the huge eggs out, crying out in despair when each egg hatches to reveal a writhing monstrosity. The timer soon hits the halfway mark, and to the boy’s horror, he feels his tummy stretch and grow larger as the eggs increase in size. The less time he has, the bigger the eggs grow, becoming more difficult and more painful to push out. He’s almost out of time with only one huge egg left inside his bulging tummy, but it’s become so big that it’s lodged itself tight in his narrow hips, stuck fast and refusing to budge. He writhes on the floor in agony, legs spread as wide as they could go, clawing at his belly and screaming for the it to get out as the last few seconds count down…

\---

Q:Consider: birth denial, where the boy wants nothing more than to not give birth, and he tries to keep his legs shut, and fight his body, doing his best not to push at all, but the baby(babies?) still slowly make their way out, and he’s really just making it harder on himself, because he’s drawing out his agonizing pain as the labor continues for much, much longer than it had to. Regardless, he doesn’t give in, and he’s just in so much pain as his body betrays him, and gives birth.

A: Interesting… I haven’t seen birth denial where the he’s the one trying to stop the birth and not someone else. The poor guy is so afraid of whats inside his huge writhing tummy that when he feels them start to shift downwards he freaks out and tries his best to keep his legs shut, even though his body is fighting against him and his legs are practically opening themselves on their own. He screams and begs the creatures not to come out, even though his belly hurts so so much and they’re stretching his skin so unbearably thin while beating his internal organs to a pulp with their powerful thrashing. They’re so close to ripping him apart, but he still twists his legs together to keep them closed, refusing the monsters their freedom, which only makes them angrier and more active. They claw their way down, twisting and turning inside him, making his whole belly lurch as he screams in pain. Sobs wrack his exhausted frame as he feels them push lower and lower, forcing their way out agonizingly slow, despite his efforts to keep them inside. He howls as he’s stretched so unimaginably wide, the swell of his belly obstructing the view of whats coming out. He’s struggling and straining, desperately trying not to push, letting out a wail of despair when he catches a fleeting glimpse of hulking monstrosity just over the top of his heaving stomach as it drags itself from his trembling body. It’s huge, black skin slick with fluid, body covered in long sharp spines, claws scraping the ground as it pulls itself further with razor like teeth gnashing at the air. Gasping and panting frantically, the boy writhes and clutches his tummy as the monster slowly crawls out, fingers digging into the skin and leaving thin gashes were his nails clawed at the tender flesh. He finally feels the monster’s thick tail slip free from his body, crying in despair as he feels the large snout of the next one already pushing its way out. He’s got one down, and only seven left to go…

Q: god that birth denial thing you just posted is so hot. consider: similar concept, but the boy's boyfriend or someone is there at his side, encouraging him to push and just get it over with, but he's having none of it, and he doesn't want to give birth. he's scared, and he knows that whatever comes out of him will be dangerous, and so very huge, it feels like it's too big too come out anyways. and there's multiple. he tries really hard not to give birth, as he holds on to his boyfriend.

A: his boyfriend is begging for him to push, but he just wont. He’s so scared of what’s inside he just cant bring himself to push no matter how terrible the pain is. After hours and hours of the boy screaming in pain and his boyfriend begging desperately for him to push, he gives up and decides that if the boy wont push them out, he’ll just have to get them out himself. Without any warning, the boyfriend places both hands right on top of the boys huge belly and pushes down as hard as he can, putting all of his weight into it. The boy shrieks in agony, begging for his boyfriend to stop as he pushes and shoves down on the boy’s tummy, pumping up and down relentlessly. He thrashes and screams under the weight, desperately trying to pull his boyfriends arms away from his belly with his weak trembling arms, but he wont stop because he knows that he has to get the monsters out or the boy will die. The monsters get pushed lower and lower, until the first one is wedged in the boys hips. Pushing down on the tummy stops working as much, so he shoves his hand deep into the boy, reaching as far as he can and grabs the squirming body of the nearest creature. The boy screams and cries for his boyfriend to stop, but he has a firm grip on the thing inside and doesn’t let go. He pulls and pulls as as hard as he can, but the thing is so huge that it barely moves with each tug. Using one hand to push on top of the boys belly, he uses the other to slowly work the creature down and out. Finally, he pulls his arm out, with the leg of the monster clutched in his fist. It thrashes and struggles as it’s pulled out bit by bit. It’s long thick body gets stuck in the boy’s tiny hips multiple times, and the boyfriend has to push down on the boys belly and turn the monster over to get it moving again. The boy screams as he’s stretched until his lungs give out, his belly heaves up and down as he pants and gasps for breath, jerking left and right as the monster thrashes. It takes an agonizing nine hours to pull the whole thing out, and the boyfriend tosses it away before it gets the chance to bite them. They’re both exhausted and tired, but there are still so many writhing creatures within the boys tummy. The boy want so badly for this to be over, sobbing weakly as he feels his boyfriend reach in for the second one. They have a long night ahead of them.

Q: alternative to that last birth denial: the boy is trying so hard not to listen to his body and push the massive creatures out of him, but the pressure is building up so much, and he needs to push. his body is screaming at him, begging for him to push, but he's too scared to do it, and he's crying, and his boyfriend is holding onto him, just as scared, begging him not to push. the boy starts moaning "i need to push," over and over, and his boyfriend is just begging "please don't, please don't."

A: the two of them have been kidnapped by idk some secret organization or whatever and they’ve but something inside the boy’s belly and locked both of them in a white room all alone. They’re both terrified and clinging to each other. The boy is crying softly while his boyfriend is cradling him in his arms whispering comforting words in his ear. They sit in the room for hours, having no idea what’s happening or why, when the boy starts to cry that his tummy hurts, sobbing in fear while his boyfriend rubs it gently for him. After a few minutes he seems to calm down a bit, only for his stomach to suddenly let out a loud gurgling groan. The boy screams and curls in on himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his tummy and falling over onto his side. His boyfriend freaks out, shaking the poor thing and frantically asking whats wrong. He pries the boys hands away from his belly to reveal that it had become slightly bloated, sticking out over the elastic waistband of his boxers just a bit. He places his hand on top of the belly and finds it to be alarmingly hard, with no give to it at all. He scoops up his poor trembling boyfriend and holds him tightly as the boy cries and shakes with pain. Over the course of only a few hours, the boy’s tummy swells like a balloon, growth spurts hitting him every few minutes and stretching the skin more and more. His belly groans and creaks with strain, the skin becoming flushed pink around the navel, stretch marks forming cracks in his skin and littering his flanks. His innie belly button gets more and more shallow as each growth spurt comes to a finish, and soon it becomes so stretched that the knot at the bottom sticks out, forming a bump on top of the huge mound of smooth flesh. His belly quickly grows outward and sits high between his narrow hips and his rib cage, swelling obscenely large off of his thin little frame. It’s round and smooth to the touch, skin pulled painfully tight, yet continuing to swell. The boy’s soft sobs and shakes turn to terrified writhing and screaming. The two of them sit there on the floor of the empty room, his boyfriend clutching his tiny body as they both watch his tummy grow in utter horror. He rubs desperately at the mound of hot steaming flesh in a futile attempts to ease the pain of growing so large in such a short time.

Suddenly, the boy’s belly erupts in a flurry of movement, thrashing in his lap and throwing itself left and right. He shrieks in agony, clutching his tummy as it jumps in his arms and his boyfriend hugs his shoulders tight to steady him as his body writhes. Whatever is inside his huge tummy is pressing and pulsing against the thin wall of his stomach, pushing the flesh outward and rolling down the curve of his tummy. The boy yells out in pain when a gush of pale fluid mixed with blood bursts from between his legs, soaking through his boxers and forming a puddle of thick, slimy, foul smelling liquid beneath the two of them. He subconsciously spreads his legs as wide as he can, his body reacting to instinct and he cries to his boyfriend that he needs to push. His boyfriend however begs him not to, letting the boy go to reach around the boy’s big belly and shut his legs, holding them closed. The boy screams at his boyfriend that he need to get whatever’s inside him out, trying to kick him as he struggles to pull his boxers down. His boyfriend refuses to let him go, slapping the boys arms away and pulling the boxers back up. He knows whatever’s inside that huge writhing belly is dangerous, and if it comes out, it would most likely kill them both. He hates to see his boyfriend suffer, but he cant let him give birth. The boy screams, pleading desperately to be let go as powerful contractions crash through his belly, squeezing and twisting his stomach painfully hard. The creatures inside thrash and squirm, turning and fighting as they look for the exit. As each contraction tightens his bulging belly, the outlines of the monsters within become visible. Huge limbs with long claws appear on the the tight skin, spines form hard lumps on the surface while thick tails wriggle underneath his navel, pushing his whole tummy outwards. With his legs held shut, the monsters have nowhere to go, stuck inside his tummy, left to grow larger and stronger. Their thrashing increases, and so does the excruciating pain. His belly swells bigger the longer he’s held shut, his skin red and bruising where the creatures pound the hardest, dripping in sweat, straining so thin it’s threatening to tear his tummy open. He can’t stop screaming, his tummy hurts so badly, he needs them out, they’re going to rip him apart and kill him, but no matter how hard he thrashes or how desperately he tries to kick his boyfriend off, the other boy just wont budge. All he can do is cry and scream his lungs out, eyes wide with pain and fear as he watches his tummy swells bigger and bigger…

Q: More birth denial, but with a twist. A boy is heavily pregnant, huge amounts of multiples stuffed in his far too overstretched womb, and he’s deep in his labor, crying, screaming, and holding onto his boyfriend for dear life. The boyfriend has seen him go through this countless times, and he just wishes there was a way for them to swap places, so the boy could get a break, and the boyfriend could take his pain away. This time he gets his wish, and the pregnancy and labor get transferred to him. He’s in so much pain, being so new to this, but he’s glad he can take the pain from the boy. As the pressure builds and builds, and his body starts screaming for him to push the babies out, he feels the boy entering him, with some strange, but overpowering, need to fuck him, filling him with his dick and feeling the boyfriend’s contractions around him. The boy fucks the boyfriend until he’s a crying mess, belly writhing, and labor not stopping any time soon

A: preg transfers are amazing. As much as he wants his boyfriends suffering to stop, he regrets taking the pregnancy as soon as the pain of growing to huge sets in his belly. It’s so much more painful that he could have ever imagined, screaming for it to stop and begging for them monsters to get out. He has no idea how his boyfriend did this countless times before, sobbing in agony and trying to push out the seemingly endless amount of monsters in his tummy

Q: More of the birth denial. The boyfriend is trying desperately to stay calm, to encourage the boy to push, and to hold onto him, but he can see the life draining from the boy as his labour drags on, and the boyfriend is terrified of losing him when he hears the sickening sound of bones breaking, and he feels helpless, while the boy writhes in agonising pain, because maybe there’s some contract where the boyfriend can’t get involved in the physical delivery, and is forced to just watch.

A: he feels so helpless as he watches his poor boyfriend scream and writhe in pure agony, the huge creatures inside his writhing belly thrashing so hard they’re almost ripping him apart. He’s been in labour for hours with no progress, the monsters have grown so big that they cant fit though his narrow hips. They’ve become restless and angry, fighting each other for space within the cramped confines of the boy’s tummy. He shrieks in pain as he feels the sharp teeth and claws tear at the insides of of his stomach, blood spurting from his gaping mouth and pouring from between his legs. There’s nothing the boyfriend can do to help ease the pain, so he just holds the boy in his arms and strokes his sweaty, matted hair as the boy sobs and screams into his chest. The monster push against the thin walls of the boy’s bruised and aching belly, occasionally shoving high in his chest and against his rib cage so hard that a few of them break with a sick cracking noise. As they wriggle inside him, they shift the broken bones with their movement, causing the boy to scream as he feels the sharp edges to slice through his flesh. He clutches at his distorting belly, begging them to still, while they tear him to shreds. Suddenly having become too impatient for their freedom, they push downwards all at once, and with an ear splitting crack, the boy’s hip snap in two. He throws his head back and screams until he nearly passes out, body convulsing while his boyfriend frantically tries to hold him still. A rush of blood bursts out from under his heaving belly as the first monster shoves its way out from between his trembling legs. As it forces its way out, it grinds painfully against the two broken halves of his hips, causing him immeasurable amounts of pain and spreading him wide open. As it comes out, it snaps its tooth filled jaws, tearing him wider as it’s thick body slowly makes its way out. The boy sobs while the creature makes its exit, too exhausted to scream anymore, his body jerking with the movement of the monsters that still twist inside his tummy. His eyes roll in their sockets and his head lolls back, he barely has enough energy to hold himself together. His boyfriend cradles him in his arms crying and whispering encouragement as he silently begs for the boy to live through this. The first monster finally claws its way out, covered in blood and mucus and the boy moans pitifully. Pain and exhaustion overcomes his body, and he loses consciousness as he feels the thick tail slip out. In a panic, the boyfriend shakes his limp body, frantically trying to wake the boy, but all he gets are a few weak groans. With the boy unable to push any longer, the boyfriend realizes he had to get the rest of the monsters out himself. He starts to push down on the boy’s belly for him, wincing every time he hears the boy cry out or whimper. It take hours and hours to get the next one moving, and it takes even longer to pull the writhing thing free from the boy’s destroyed body. They’ve only gotten two out, and still the boy’s belly is huge and full to near bursting with life…

Q: Alternative to that last anon: the boy wants the creatures inside him Out, but the creatures don’t want to exit his body. Eery second of this is agonising, feeling it move inside him being terrifying, especially with how strong it is, as each movement leaves his huge belly bruised. When his water finally breaks, he thinks everything will be okay, but whatever put the creatures in him is watching nearby, and won’t let him feel the relief of finally giving birth and having the creatures gone.

A: The poor boy is left to lay writhing on the floor as contractions rip though his belly, screaming and begging for the huge creature to leave him, but no matter how hard his belly squeezes or how desperately he pushes, the monster stays stuck in his tummy, continuing to grow larger and stretching him bigger. He pushes as hard as he can and clutches his belly, trying to force the creature down while he gasps for breath, but it’s stuck inside him, so large it probably wont even fit through his hips. The thing squirms inside him, throwing his belly left and right with the force of it’s intense thrashing. All he can do is scream in pain and watch as his swelling belly towers above him, threatening to burst at any moment.

\---

Q: so i have like half of an idea: imagine a boy who gets pregnant with something and he's X months along, but then by magic he's shrunk down (or transformed into something smaller) and his whole body changes EXCEPT the offspring. so as his stomach shrinks down his babies don't (and u can imagine him just being terribly in pain OR for his belly to rip open mid transformation- ahhh imagine the fear and his screams!)

A: Before he’s hit with the spell his belly isn’t super big yet, but as soon as he starts getting smaller, it bloats up on him fast. Even though the creature inside him isn’t changing size, it looks like his belly is swelling massively on his quickly shrinking body. He’s panicking as he watches his tummy grow huge right before his own eyes, open wide and filled with fear and pain. Within seconds it becomes so painful he can’t help but start to scream and cry from how much the poor skin of his belly has to stretch around the baby. Red stretch marks have started to litter his skin, growing wider and longer as he gets smaller and smaller. His tiny arms clutch at the swelling mound of his belly as if to try and stop it from growing any larger, desperately begging for it to stay in one piece. His skin stretches and stretches, until it just can’t stretch anymore, he’s become so small, his belly so unbearably big, that his strained skin finally rips open. He screams in horror and absolute agony as he watches the creature inside burst from his tummy, along with his stomach and intestines, shredding through his stomach muscles and ripping through his internal organs. The purple tubes of flesh fall from his abdominal cavity and splatter messily onto the floor below, followed by the creature which falls on top of the bloody heap of what was once his bowls with a sick plop.

Q: Idea from the shower: A boy who just ate a large meal, and is pretty full already but not quite enough that it's uncomfortable. However, something in that food doesn't really agree with him and makes him shrink down to pocket boy size- all of him but the meal he ate. Now the little boy is very. Very full. Big tum. Big red tum with deep crimson stretch marks. Depending on how much he ate, maybe it's too much for the tiny boy? Maybe that amount of food just makes him split wide open? Oh, the pain.

A: idk how food would make someone shrink but I’m all for it my dude :) Whatever he ate starts giving him a tummy ache, which he brushes off at first, until it gets really painful, and he realizes as he’s rubbing his belly, that it’s becoming more and more swollen under his palms (or so he thinks). He starts to panic when he lifts his shirt and he can actually see his tummy grow bigger and rounder right before his own eyes, and he clutches at it frantically as he looks around for help, only to see that it’s not just his belly that’s getting bigger, everything around him is growing is size as well. His stomach gurgles and groans while pain bursts throughout his abdomen, and he starts to cry and beg whatever’s happening to him to stop. As he holds his swelling belly, he can feel his stomach become unbearably tight and full, the poor organ straining to contain the growing meal inside it, his skin turning an angry shade of red as it stretches further than he thought possible. In almost no time at all, the boy finds himself sobbing in agony, writhing under the pile of what use to be the clothes that fit him, with a belly so big, he looked as if he were massively overdue with multiples. His tummy hurts so bad, the imminence pressure inside him threatening to make him pop at any second. He wants to scream for help, or try to move where someone will find him, but he’s scared that the slightest amount of pressure on his massive tummy, or even the tiniest movement would cause him to burst like an overfilled water balloon, so he’s left to rub desperately at his engorged stomach, hoping and begging for someone to find him soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Q: Hear me out: a lot of sand fleas are really good for fishing bait, so what if one of your boys decided to eat some and either A) got caught or B) got a tummy full of nasty parasites

A: a) The awful realization that it was a trap and the fear and shock of being hauled out of the water and dumped roughly onto a ship deck. Screaming in fear as he’s held down, everything is too bright, his vision is a blurry mess and he can feel hands grabbing at him from all directions. He can’t breath properly out of water and he’s gasping and frantically clawing at the slippery surface in a panic, trying so hard crawl back to the ocean. Terrified and sobbing for help, he begs for whatever has caught him to let him go, but cries are ignored. He thrashes violently as he’s tied up with thick rope and dumped below deck with with the rest of the ships catch, helplessly left to lay in the cold dark pit, wondering what’s going to happen to him

or b) Eating the bait without being caught, and thinking nothing of it until he starts to feel a little sick and bloated after a few days. He’s not sure what’s wrong, so he tries his best to ignore the the achy too full feeling in his tummy. As the day’s go by, his belly slowly grows bigger and more painful, he’s confused and scared, not knowing that the bait he ate was laying eggs and multiplying inside his digestive system. He hides away in reefs or kelp forests, his belly hurts too much and he feels so sick all the time, so much so that he can barely swim at all anymore without feeling sharp stabbing pains in his stomach. He spends his time rubbing the swell of his belly, desperate for any kind of relief, but nothing helps, he becomes weak from not getting any nutrients, the parasites eating his food as soon as it hits his stomach, until he feels so painfully full, he can’t even eat anything at all and his body slowly starves

Q: Kinda had an idea of a naga being treated as a god by natives and they bring human him human sacrifices. The newest is brought but the naga isnt hungry so he lets the human live, taking him to his nest. Where its revealed he has a clutch of eggs, all to cold to survive. So he makes a deal with the human to become his incubator for the humans survival. All he had to do is keep the eggs warm. Soon however the naga just keeps him, loving him, but keeping him painfully full to bursting nearly.

A: The sacrifice is terrified of the naga, so he’s pretty surprised when he finds himself being led into a big soft nest that’s filled with treasure and soft lavish blankets, not sliding down the throat of of the huge beast. When the naga proposes the deal of sparing his life if the human incubates his clutch for him, the human thinks he simply has to keep the eggs warm by laying on top of them (like a chicken?? lol). It sounds like an easy way to escape death and he accepts without a second thought. Immediately after the deal is made, the human is wrapped up in the coils of the naga’s tail before he can even let out a yelp of surprise. The naga wastes no time spreading the humans legs apart to push the heavy, round, hard shelled eggs deep into his bowls. It ignores the humans screams of shock and pain, eagerly shoving egg after egg through his tight entrance. The human wails and writhes as his belly balloons, feeling his insides stretch painfully wide around the objects that are nearly the size of his own head. He sobs in fear and agony, watching his belly surge forward with such force he thinks his skin will surely split open. He begs the naga to stop, screaming as the massive eggs are shoved into his swelling stomach, thrashing against the thick tail and clawing at the silk sheets of the nest, but a deal’s a deal, there is no escaping the creatures winding coils.

Q: What about a "goose who laid a golden egg" ovi where the guy is laying golden eggs, they're super heavy and painful, and he wants to escape but he's too big, and people keep him pregnant so they can make money off of him.

A: oohhh I love the idea of a golden goose kinda thing, I don’t know how heavy gold is but I;m sure having a whole belly full would be pretty damn heavy! His tummy would weigh so much he wouldn’t be able to move at all, the massive mound full of solid gold eggs would sit on top of him like a boulder and he’d be pinned beneath it, struggling to breathe because it’s practically crushing everything inside him. They multiply inside his belly on their own (cause golden eggs are probably magic or whatever), so his belly is never empty, always over full and straining to contain the mass of heavy metal.

Whoever owns him keeps him locked up in a guarded room, not that he could escape with is belly holding him down anyway, with his legs bound so the eggs are kept inside him. Only every few days when he becomes so painfully full he’s screaming and crying that his tummy is going to split open from the pressure inside him. The owner watches him twist in writhe in agony, begging for his owner to let him lay before he explodes. Only after the owner plays with him, rubbing and pushing the eggs through the boy’s skin to hear the eggs clink against each other and shoving the boy’s belly to hear him scream does he let him open his legs and lay the eggs. As soon as his legs are released from the binds, the eggs are pushed out one after the other. The boy cries as each one spreads him wide open, shooting out onto the floor with a heavy thud and quickly collected to be cleaned and sold.

The pressure soon lessens and the boy has to struggle to push out the eggs on his own, clutching his belly and straining hard to get out as many of these massive thing out as he can. Before he can even manage to empty out half of his tummy’s contents, the owner forces his legs shut. The boy cries in despair, desperate to empty his belly and still trying to push, but he’s too weak after laying all those eggs, and he can barely put up a fight as his legs are tightly bound back together. The owner laughs as the exhausted boy cries in pain, tugging weakly at the binds, and leaves him to grow big and round all over again

Q: The interesting poses post had me thinking: a pole dancer with a taut, distended tum. Sudden onslaught (rapid preg, stuffing, inflation, whatever you want)...but his gut is getting in the way of his routine...unfortunately he's not allowed to take the night off. Maybe mafia or something has a gun to him and he's gotta perform perfectly despite his gut or bad things are gonna happen?

A: Dancing with a huge belly would be so hard, he would barely be able to do any thing with it in the way all the time. His water breaks and contractions hit him like a brick. He screams as his belly tightens, squatting down to push, but his boss grabs him and yanks him back up to his feet and threatens the boy with a gun, telling him he’ll be shot if he stops his routine. The poor boy sobs and clings to the pole for support, crying and fighting the urge to push out whatever’s inside his swollen stomach. His dance turns into more of a stumble and the clubs patrons laugh and jeer at him as he nearly collapses with each movement.

It’s not long before he’s exhausted, he can feel his hole bulging with something massive, and the contractions are now tearing through him with no breaks in between. Finally, he crumples to the ground, screaming as his belly hits the floor with a thud. He spreads his legs wide open in front the crowd and bares down as hard as he can, clutching at the pole so hard his knuckles turn white, and he shrieks as his hole stretches around the huge object. Immediately his boss jumps up on stage, grabbing him by the hair and points the gun down at his heaving belly about to shoot the boy, but the crowd starts to boo and yell. They want to have some more fun with him. After a pause, the boss puts away his gun and goes backstage.

The boy lets out a sob, relieved that he isn’t going to be killed, until his boss comes back out with a long thick rope. He tries to scramble away, kicking at the floor and dragging his massive belly in a futile attempt to escape, but his boss easily grabs his ankle and pulls him back to the stage. Using the heel of his boot, the boss shoves the baby back into the boy’s belly, causing him to scream in pain. His legs are then bound shut, and his wrists tied to the pole. He then lets the audience pay to come up to the stage and do whatever they want with the boy as he screams and begs to be released. Over the course of the night, hundreds of people have their turn with him, rubbing, squeezing, and beating his tummy, pushing the baby back into him and fucking him. By the end of the night, the owner of the club has made a small fortune off the laboring boy. Pleased with the nights outcome, he decides to tie him up in the back, screaming and thrashing his massive belly, to do it all again tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Q: I like the idea of shoving a deflated balloon into pocket boy and filling it up. What if it was a water-balloon--made of thinner material than the average balloon and thus susceptible to breakage/bursting under pressure. Shove it in, fill with water, and watch as the tiny is terrified that any sudden impact will burst the balloon, flooding his insides with more water than he's meant to hold. Pocket boy cradles his bulging gut, terrified of anything that will break the fragile balloon within. If he moves too quickly it may rupture. If he trips, it might burst. If he sits down the pressure of him bending even slightly at the waist may be too much for the balloon. He doesn’t want a reverse-enema to occur within him. He doesn’t want to gush water out of every orifice. Heck, he’s not sure if such an event will kill him or hurt immensely. Perhaps he’s tripped a few times, pissing himself in terror as he lands on his bouncy gut and just lies there, like someone on a teetering raft in turbulent waters, fearing that he’ll get an internal baptism. He cautiously finds a way to get back on his feet and off of his belly and lives in fear of what that impact did to the integrity of the balloon within him. He can feel the liquid sloshing and rippling in his gut through his skin/organ walls/and the thin material of the balloon itself and it feels weird. Someone likes to prod and slosh the tiny’s gut, sometimes threatening him with sharp objects (thumbtacks) or blunt ones (chopstick?). All of this upsets the balloon within him–something the tiny really doesn’t like because the sloshing makes him feel nauseous as well as afraid it’s going to pop. Tiny lives in constant fear and is trying to run and hide. He can’t move very fast due to the balloon and the fear of it bursting. The stress of it all gives him a stress-induced tummy ache on top of everything. Silly pocket-boy, running from the inevitable. Eventually, that balloon is going to pop and pocket boy is going to be flooded. It’ll be like a dam bursting. Now then, how long can he last? How’s it all going to end? 

A: Niceee I love the fear of the balloon popping inside his tummy AND the stress induced tummy ache (love those<3!!!). The feeling of the massive water filled balloon makes him feel sick and super nauseous all the time. He has to choke back gags in fear that his clenching stomach would squeeze the balloon too much and make it burst, so he rubs at it frantically trying to calm his cramping tummy.

Of course the balloon will eventually pop, no matter what he does to try to stop it. It happens so suddenly, he barely has time to scream. He feels the rubber snap, like someone just punched his tummy from the inside, and then the the rush of water forcing it’s way up his throat. He opens his mouth to let out a scream of pain, but instead a geyser of water bursts from his gaping mouth. His scream comes out as a gargled cry as he chokes on the rush of water, unable to breathe. His body jerks as he struggles to breathe, nearly drowning in fluid as it spews from his body. He tries his best to close his mouth and swallow it down, but the pressure inside him is forcing the water out wherever it can. He can feel it bursting throughout his whole belly, filling his intestines and dripping down his legs.

Just as quickly as the gush of water starts, it comes to an abrupt stop. His tummy is still massively swollen and sloshing, still far too full of water, and he doesn’t know why or what’s happening. Inside him, the pieces of the balloon have clogged up his digestive track, and plugged the way up to his throat, trapping the water inside him. With nowhere to go, the water sloshes in his tummy, stomach and intestines stretched to their limit with fluids. He lays there, rubbing the tight skin, crying and begging for the painful built up pressure to be released

Q: Had another thought - Reanimation Powder. Just one pinch on a bit of dead meat and within an hour the whole thing pulls itself back together and back to life. Set to revolutionise necromancy. Unfortunately the inventor is a bit scatterbrained and puts it in a tin marked 'Curry Powder'. This was not a great experience for the apprentice who fancied making a bit of chicken curry for his dinner, but his day was much better than the one who decided on beef curry instead.

A: oohhh I can imagine him sitting at his table just after finishing his meal, when he starts to feel off. His stomach feels bloated, even though he didn’t even eat all that much, and when he puts a hand to his belly, he feels something move inside him. He falls out of his chair in shock, and pulls his shirt up to his chest to see his stomach moving and swelling with movement. As the meat he ate slowly reforms back into an animal, his stomach strains to stretch around the growing mass. His skin creaks and groans as he cries out in pain, hands pushing down on the globe of his tummy, feeling something push back out against his palms. Now almost fully formed, the chicken that had been on his plate only minuets before, is kicking and scratching the inside of the apprentices stomach. He screams as it’s clawed feet scrape at his soft flesh, it’s beak biting and pecking as it flaps it’s wings and tries to escape it’s fleshy prison. With the animal now whole inside his belly, there’s no way for it to get out and he has to crawl, sobbing and clutching his writhing belly, to the inventor to beg him for help

Q: Okay, but like, imagine this bug that is tiny, about the size of a ladybug, and every time it dies it lays an egg that immediately hatched a new version of the bug, but evolved to be stronger and more resilient to what killed it last time. Example, Someone shoots this bug, it lays the egg, and a bigger bug with tougher skin hatches. If this repeats enough times, the bug becomes immune to what it’s been killed by so many times, so, I bring you this; 1. Scientists put one (or multiple) of These bugs into a test subject’s tummy. (how it’s put in is up for interpretation) 2; They accidentally eat the bug (maybe they were out on a picnic idk) Of course, after awhile the bug dies from the stomach acids, lays the egg, and it hatches, it lasts longer, but still dies. Skip forward a few agonizing hours for the host, and the bug is now completely immune. However, the bug has a tendency to get bigger every time it evolves, by the time it’s immune to the acids, it’s as big as a watermelon and as heavy as a bowling ball. The bug realizes that it’s sheltered in the boy’s tummy, and it’s getting a steady supply of food and water, so it just decides to stay in his tummy, and it just burrows into his stomach, doing as it pleases. As the days go by the host is getting thinner, malnourished, and dehydrated, and now he’s just too tired to sit and rub his aching belly as he silently cries from pain, hoping this nightmare would end

A: Oho, now that’s my kind of parasite :) He’s being used as a test subject for this new parasite (maybe it was created by the lab, or they just discovered it?) and they keep him strapped to a table as they let it grow inside him. Slowly his belly begins to round out as the creature is digested and lays another egg. Soon, it grows big enough to fill his whole stomach, belly swollen out like he’s swallowed a large grapefruit. The boy squirms and tugs at his restraints, the unconformable full feeling growing steadily worse with each day.

With no room left in his stomach, the only thing it’s been digesting is the bug, but as it grows stronger and stronger, his stomach begins to struggle to kill it each time it regrows. Without receiving any food or nutrients, the boy’s body starts to thin out, while his belly gets bigger still. Before long, this tummy grows so massive, it towers above his frail form. The parasite inside, now completely immune to the boy’s stomach acids, is thriving in it’s host’s belly, slowly suckling the life from his weak body and growing even bigger. He watches helplessly as the bug stretches his belly grotesquely larger, too exhausted to scream in pain or struggle any longer. His body writhes weakly with pain as he cries softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the mass of writhing flesh that holds the massive parasite

Q: What if you had a little collection of candy looking objects, they're not candy at all sadly, but a pocket boy decides to try and eat them thinking they're edible, but they're not(?) Ends in a very angry tummy (-//v//•)

A: I can imagine him coming across someones crystal collection and thinking that the colorful rocks were some kind of sugar crystals or some kind of candy and stuffing a few down his throat! They turn out to be much sharper then he thought they’d be and they make him cry out a little when he feels their sharp edges cut the inside of his belly as they sink into his stomach. His belly bulges out over his hips and the crystal points poke painfully into his soft tummy. Instead of being round, his tummy is lumpy, and he can feel the edges of the rocks when he rubs it with his tiny hands. He hopes they dissolve in his stomach, like sugar usually does, but hours later, to his dismay, his poor tummy is still bulging out, and now those big heavy rocks are giving him an awful tummy ache. His belly is gurgling and groaning so loud it’s almost louder than his pained moaning. He’s laying on his side clutching his full belly as it twists and churns, futility trying to digest the sharp crystals. He wants so badly to get them out of his aching stomach, but he’s afraid they’ll tear up his throat on their way back up. They’re too big to pass into his intestines, and too painful to throw up. He can only hope someone comes along and helps him fix the awful mess he’s put his poor tummy though

Q: Imagine taking pocket boy from his cage and letting him rest on your desk, feeling empty. His stomach would be a little red and puffy from the normal torture you’d put him through so you’d decide to be merciful this time around and take a very long but thin worm, watching as it would wrap around pocket boys eggs and force it’s way into his tummy boy sliding up his ass. It’s pleasure able at first because the worm is putting against his prostate, almost massaging its way up. But it gets painful once the entire worm is inside of him, curled up in a little ball as it begins to lay thousands of tiny(and unnoticeable) eggs. The worm would come out and his tummy would be slightly puffy but he wouldn’t notice the eggs that were quickly growing inside of him. And everything gets even more fun when the worms hatch inside of him and start to breed him while inside him(the original worm had a mucus like secretion that coated pocket boys asshole, creating a makeshift butt plug)

A: niceee The worms start of super tiny when they hatch to it takes a while for him to start to bloat up at first. Since they’re eating all the food he eats, he’s constantly hungry and begging for more food, claiming to be starving despite stuffing himself at every meal. Eventually he notices that his stomach has been getting bigger, and when he feels it, it’s firm and full. As the worms grow, he starts being able to feel them inside his belly. The feeling of thousands and thousands of growing worms slithering inside his stomach and twisting through his intestines day and night makes him sick, and once he realizes what he’s full of, he’s desperate to get them out. He tries to throw them up by vomiting, but his attempts only make his swollen tummy hurt worse, and he can never get them all the way up. They squirm in his throat, tickling the back of his tongue, but they don’t want to leave their home. They continue to get bigger and bigger, soon reaching their adult size, leaving poor pocket boy with a massively swollen tummy, plump and heavy like an over ripe peach.

Q: Imagine a starved character who finds a huge stash of food and stuffs themselves... without realising that the food is rotten. They cannot stop eating, crazed and not noticing the state of their stomach, and do not come around till they have packed their belly far more than they should have. They end up stuck with a huge, rock hard belly that is not only stuffed absolutely tight, but also gassy and terribly painful from the rotten food inside it.

A: You have no idea how much I would love some poor boy to cram pounds and pounds of food into his belly after not eating for days. Only after he stuff himself full to bursting dose he notice the weirdly bitter taste in his mouth. His big round belly rumbles and groans loudly as the first razor like cramp cuts though his swollen middle. A sick, awful feeling crashes into him like a wave, and he’s suddenly clutching his vibrating belly in pain, biting back cries as cramps shoot through his stomach. All that rotten food cramped tight into his tummy sloshes and twists his stomach into knots, and he can feel his guts writhing just beneath his skin.

He regrets filling his belly so full as his body struggles to digest the rotten mass. It gurgles and groans, skin stretching tighter and tighter as gas bubbles swell his stomach further than he though possible. His stomach creaks as it grows, and with a loud gurgle, his shallow navel pops out, becoming a slight bump on the curve of his smooth round belly. The boy sobs and rubs his belly harshly, trying to curb the ache, but no amount of grabbing or desperately rubbing his massive tummy eases his pain. His stomach continues to bloat and churn, intestines writhing in his belly as the food travels down into his lower belly.

He lays on his back in the empty pantry, clutching his belly as it swells, towering over his thin body. The pressure in is tummy mounts, growing more and more intense every minute, and the boy screams, pleading for his stomach not to burst open. He begs for the pain to stop, for someone to help him, but no one has come near the abandoned building he’s trapped in for weeks. There’s no one around for miles, he’s alone, left to nurse his tummy ache on his own

Q: pumpkins in a boys belly sounds... so fuckin cute but also got that halloween capacity for fear and spooks?? some guy telling this poor boy 'its that time of the year again for pumpkins!' boy all excited 'when are we gonna pick them?' 'oh we're growing them ourselves-well you are' 'w-what?' and then he slaps the boys tum with some magic and watches as the boy hysterically screams and writhes under the force of a huge pumpkin growing inside him

A: Yessss, ok, imagine a group of boys sneaking into a pumpkin patch to steal some pumpkins. Unknown to them, the farm belongs to a witch who uses magic to grow the best and biggest pumpkins. Just as they’re leaving, they get caught by the witch as they’re trying to haul the massive pumpkins out of the patch. The group tries to run, ditching the pumpkins to sprint back to their car, but one of them trips on the vines and gets left behind by his friends. The witch snatches him up, angry about the smashed pumpkins that were dropped by his friends, and tells him since they all left in such a hurry, he’ll have to replace them all by himself. He’s confused by what she means, until he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, and his belly starts to bloat up. He can feel the sharp vines bursting with growth inside him, quickly stretching his skin and starting to form fruits. He drops to the ground with a thud, clutching his rapidly swelling tummy, crying in pain and begging the witch to make it stop. She just laughs at him as she walks back to her farm house, leaving him screaming, all alone in the dark field as the replacement pumpkins grow to maturity inside his belly. All five of them.

Q: Another thought - renegade mage who has a blog or youtube channel releasing homebrewed illegal spells on the internet. Releases a new object translocation spell last up before going to bed; doesn't realize he accidentally set the destination target as 'himself' until things start turning up inside him. (Alt - it is a garbage-disposal spell, for added ick) Has to frantically plead with followers to stop using the spell as the random objects start accumulating in his belly.

A: that poor Mage boy, as soon as he makes a video begging his viewers to stop using the spell, they instead immediately start using it to stuff him more. Hundreds of other magic users are cramming whatever they happen to have around them into their portal, directly into the boy’s belly. His tummy surges forward and he screams in pain as garbage, books, pens, and random objects are suddenly transported into his stomach. The magic stretches his tummy, but doesn’t stop the terrible pain. He desperately crawls to his computer to beg and cry for them to stop as he clutches his massive belly, but it keeps expanding, his viewers love watching him grow and writhe in pain much more than his old videos

Q: (I've been kicking around this idea for a while) Imagine a deepsea merm who has half digested a huge lunch, and some predator chases him up into the shallows. Every few feet he goes up the gas in his stomach starts to expand. His heavy belly was already slowing him down, but now there's an increasing pressure in it, and skin on his stomach is growing taut. But he keeps trying to swim away, his stomach gurgling and himself on the verge of throwing up from discomfort.

A: His tummy is rapidly bloating up and he can feel the air bubbling inside his stomach as the predator chases him higher and higher. By the time he gets close to the surface, the predator gives up, but now he has a much bigger problem (literally). His tummy is so round and full of air, that it’s keeping him afloat at the surface of the ocean. He’s not built to be so far from the ocean floor, but he can’t swim back down. Every movement he makes is agony, causing the contents of his stomach to slosh as it cramps hard.

He cries out in fear and pain, his stomach so full he’s sure his belly will burst open. All he can do now is desperately rub the smooth tight skin in the hopes of pushing some of the gas up, but to his dismay, his tummy only becomes more upset. His stomach stretches further as more gas bubbles form, and he can feel his intestines twist painfully beneath his hands and he presses into the flesh. Unable to swim with his engorged stomach, he’s stuck out in the open waters, vulnerable and in pain, unable to rub the air out of his massive tummy before something else finds him.

Q: What if...a boy who’s forced to store all the unfounded Easter eggs in his belly. Every year it seems like he only gets a few but one year, a lot of kids lost interest in the egg hunt so suddenly his belly is so over stuffed, you can feel each egg pressing against his taut tummy skin. Once the next year comes he has to lay every egg but the eggs grew so much over time that he’s either too exhausted or maybe, the eggs get stuck

A: ooohh imagine he gets egg bound maybe from an especially large egg that he just can’t push out, no matter how hard he tries. With the massive thing logged tight in his tummy, none of the other eggs can be laid, and every year his poor belly gets bigger and bigger. His skin is practically see through with how large and stretched his poor tummy is


End file.
